Horton family
The Horton Family The Hortons are an upper middle class Anglo-Saxon Christian family living in the town of Salem. Traditionally a family of doctors, the Hortons have branched out to include lawyers, journalists, police officers, and more. Key family members include Alice , Tom , Mickey , Julie , Hope , Jennifer , Lucas, and Will . The Hortons have been at the center of Days of Our Lives since its debut in 1965. Family Tree 'First generation' Dr. William Horton, I † Adelaide Horton † Sid Grayson † Abigail Grayson † 'Second generation' Dr.Tom Horton † (Died, June 21,1994) Alice Horton (Grayson) † (Died, June 23, 2010) 'Third generation' Thomas Tommy Horton Jr. Kitty Horton † (Died, 1969) Adelaide Addie Horton † (Died June 28,1974) Ben Olson † (Dissolved by his death; Died 1971) Doug Williams (Dissolved by Addie's death in 1974) Michael Mickey Horton † (Died, January 8, 2010) Maggie Horton (Married 1974, 1975–83, 1986–2010) Laura Horton (Married 1968 - 1974; divorced) Bonnie Lockhart (Married 2004; divorced) William Bill Horton Laura Horton (Married 1975; divorced) Marie Horton Craig Merritt (Married 1966; divorced) Neil Curtis (Married 1983; divorced) 'Fourth generation' Sandy Horton Julie Olson Williams Doug Williams (Married 1976-1979, 1981-1986, 1994-present) Scott Banning Sr. † (Married 1969 - 1973; dissolved by his death; Died early 1973) Robert Anderson Sr. (Married 1974 - 1976; divorced) Steve Olson Hope Brady (Williams) Larry Welch † (Married 1984; divorced; Died July 18, 2003) Bo Brady † (Married 2000-2012, 2013-15; Died November 20, 2015) Rafe Hernandez (Married 2018-2019; divorced) Melissa Horton (adopted) Pete Jannings (Married 1987; divorced) Sarah Horton Rex Brady (Married 2019; divorced) Mike Horton Margo Horton † (Married 1978 - 1980; dissolved by her death; Died in the 1980s) Jennifer Horton Jack Deveraux Married July 1991 - 1993) Lawrence Alamain † (Married 1990 to 1991; annulled; Died in 2009) Peter Blake (Married 1995 to 1996; divorced) Lucas Horton Nicole Walker (Married 1999 - 2000; divorced) Caroline Carrie Brady (Married 2006; divorced) Samantha Sami Brady (Married 2007; annulled) Chloe Lane (Married 2009; annulled) Jessica Blake Joshua Fallon 'Fifth generation' Spencer Olson David Banning † (born onscreen 1967; Died February, 2017) Trish Clayton (divorced) Renee DuMonde † (divorced) Shawn Douglas Brady Isabella Belle Black (Married 2007 - present Mimi Lockhart (Married 2006 - 2007; divorced) Beauregard Isaac Theo Zack Brady † (Died December 31, 2006) Ciara Brady Nathan Horton Jeremy Horton Abigail Deveraux Chad DiMera (Married March 2016 - present) Jack Patrick J.J. Deveraux, Jr. William Robert Will Horton Sonny Kiriakis (Married April 2014 - present) Alice Caroline Allie Horton Nicholas Nick Fallon † (Died May 9, 2014) 'Sixth generation' Scotty Banning Eli Grant Lani Price (Married 2019) Claire Brady Arianna Horton Thomas DiMera Charlotte DiMera 'Seventh Generation ' Danny Grant † (Died 1985) Hortongroup.jpg|Horton Family (1967) Horton.jpg|Tom and Alice Horton Michael T Weiss.jpg|Mike Horton Mickey Horton.jpg|Mickey Horton Tom Horton.jpg|Patriarch Dr. Tom Horton Nathan Horton.jpg|Nathan Horton 1111111121.jpg KristianAlfonso2003P.jpg Frances-Reid-JPI-P.jpg 1willdp.png Chandler-massey.jpg Nick Fallon B.jpg Scott Palmer - Joshua Fallon.jpg Joshua Fallon.jpg Jessica Blake Fallon.jpg Alex Marshall.jpg|Alex Marshall Allie Horton Crop.jpg Roark Critchlow.jpg|Mike Horton Lucas Roberts Crop.jpg Abigail Deveraux.jpg Jeremy Horton.jpg Sarah Horton - Aimee Brooks.jpg Lisa Brinegar.gif Nathan Horton B.jpg Melissa Horton B.jpg Ciara Brady.jpg Zack Brady.jpg Claire Brady - Alina.jpg Brandon Beemer Pool.jpg Shawn D.jpg Steven Olson - Stephen Schnetzer.jpg Scotty Banning - Rick Hearst.jpg 73372358 3088657601164113 4063887193502908416 o.jpg all-bulbs-horton-tree-christmas-jj.jpg|Horton Family Ornaments horton-balls-2019-jj.jpg horton-christmas-2019-jj.jpg 80684469 1637932606349007 7735203578603634688 o.jpg Category:Horton Family